Night At The Opera
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: A night on the famous Floating Opera House? Sounds too good to be true. Can the Straw Hats enjoy a show without chaos erupting?


Title: Night At The Opera.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Adventure/Humour.

Time line: Sometime after Thriller Bark.

Summary: A night on the famous Floating Opera House? Sounds too good to be true. Can the Straw Hats enjoy a show without chaos erupting? I don't own One Piece! *Pouts*

CAN THE MARINE AND THE PIRATE STAY TOGETHER?

WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE X-RAY PRINCESS?

WITNESS THE HORRORS OF THE FLORIAN TRIANGLE!

THESE PLAYS AND MORE AT THE LOTUS FLOATING OPERA HOUSE. READ THE BACK FOR MORE DETAILS, LOOK OUT FOR OUR SIGNAL IN THE SKY TO POINT THE WAY AND WE'LL SEE YOU THERE FOR NIGHTS OF THEATRICAL JOY!

'What are you reading, Nami-San?' asked Sanji one fine afternoon on the Thousand Sunny.

'Just wishful thinking Sanji-Kun,' the navigator replied, handing him the advertisement.

'A "Floating Opera House"? Do you want to go, Nami-San?'

'That would be lovely, Sanji-Kun.' Nami had a wistful look on her face. 'I haven't seen a professional play in ages, and there's probably lots of rich people there...' now the wistful look was replaced by a greedy one.

'Well what's stopping you Nami-San?'

Nami made a sweeping gesture over the lawn. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook were running around playing tag or something that involved chasing and jumping.

'Behold. I can't take them to an opera, and I don't know enough about the place to plan things.'

'Doesn't the ad have extra details on the back?' Robin inquired as she looked over from her chair nearby.

'So it does...'

'Why don't we have a look into this?' Sanji suggested. 'Find out more before you decide. You totally deserve a night to enjoy yourself watching a show Nami-San. You don't even have to take the idiots with you. Leave them here for a few hours and I'll escort you to the show.'

'It does sound like a good idea. Alright then! Oi, Luffy!'

The captain paused and got tackled by Chopper and Brook. 'Oof! What is it Nami?'

'You don't mind if we make a little detour, do you?'

'Probably not. Where do you want to go?'

'I want to go see an opera. It shouldn't interfere with anything.'

'Well, okay. Let's go!' He wiggled out from Brook and Chopper. 'Where is this opera thing by the way?'

'We need to wait for a signal. This advertisement has details on it also, so when it's clear where to go, we'll go.'

'Yosh! Better run while you can, Chopper!'

'Eyaaa!'

'An opera you say?'

'You interested to, Franky?'

'I saw one once,' the cyborg wiped his eyes. 'It was beautiful, the singing. And so funny that I laughed 'till tears came out.'

'I would like to go also,' Brook said. 'To listen to beauties singing sweetly would be a pleasure.'

'Can I go?' asked Usopp while he ran.

'Me to!' shouted Chopper. 'Wait- what's an opera?'

'It's a musical play,' Robin explained. 'People dress up and perform a story, but they sing instead of talking.'

'Cool!'

'So it's like a dress up party with lots of singing and dancing? Aha!' Luffy pounced and got Chopper.

'Not a party!' Nami said. 'You just watch. It's a show.'

'Aw.' Luffy pouted. 'I don't want to go then. I'd rather join in.'

'You can stay here for a few hours then.' _Though I am worried about leaving him here by himself. _

'I'll stay,' Zoro mumbled. 'I don't feel like going to an opera either.'

'Yay!'

'It's settled then.' Nami took the advertisement back from Sanji and read the further details.

FROM FIRST STAR OUT AT NIGHT, LOOK OUT FOR PINK, RED AND GOLD FIREWORKS BEING LAUNCHED FROM OUR SHIP WHICH IS ANCHORED BETWEEN BLACK BEACH AND STONE HEAD ISLANDS. THE SHOW STARTS AT EIGHT. BE PREPARED TO ENCOUNTER A DRESS THEME.

***

'There!'

'Oo! It's pretty!'

'Nami-San! The signal!'

Flowers of sakura pink, bright red and dazzling gold light up the clear night sky, announcing the opera house/ship's location to ships nearby on the Grand Line.

'Alright guys, let's head towards that!' Nami pointed to the source of the fireworks display. Franky turned the wheel that way with gusto. 'Oi, Brook!' he called. 'Would you play us some travelling music?'

'My violin is already ready!'

***

An hour later, the Sunny was close enough to see the opera ship and went no closer so the opera ship wouldn't see them. Robin sent her eyes ahead to scout and brought back the news that tonight's dress theme was "Pajama Masquerade." After Franky was told _not _to go in mere sea panties, the Straw Hats who would be attending the opera went to change into their night attire, which was a long, lacey nightie for Robin, a shorter one for Nami, button up pajamas for Sanji and Brook, boxers with a t-shirt for Usopp and Franky, and a large shirt for Chopper. Franky provided them all with coulourful masks and matching fluffy slippers.

Looking at them Zoro muttered 'I'm glad I'm not going, really. You all look ridiculous.'

'What was that marimo?'

'You look-'

'Are we all ready?' asked Nami loudly. 'Yes? Then let's go. Sanji, Robin, me and Franky, us in the Mini Merry Two first. When Franky drops us off, we _wait _for the others by the entrance. Got it?'

'Come on guys, I have the Soldier Deck System ready and waiting. Let's go to this SUPER opera!'

'Luffy, Zoro, you two had better behave!'

'I'm not a kid, Nami,' Zoro growled. 'Get going already.'

'Have fun guys!'

'Luffy!' Sanji warned, 'If I come back to find all the food gone, you're on the menu! Marimo, make use of yourself and make sure he doesn't empty the kitchen!'

'Whatever, love-cook.' _With them gone, I can take a nice quiet nap... _

'Zoro will play with me, right? We can have our own pajama party!'

_Then again, maybe not so quiet. _*Sigh*

***

The Lotus Opera House was a large, grand looking ship with a creative atmosphere. Groups of opera goers in masks and pj's bustled excitedly amidst performers half in costume rushing in between rooms. The disguised Straw Hats blended in perfectly, rare for them.

'Oh my, so many beauties,' Sanji gushed.

'So many,' Brook echoed, obviously very excited.

'Oi, no running off you two,' Nami said warningly. 'No chasing after beauties, no asking to see panties, no separating and no drawing unnecessary attention.'

'As you wish, Nami-San,' came Sanji's voice from a white mask decorated with silver swirls. Back on board Sunny, Zoro had commented that it matched Sanji's real face with those swirls.

Brook's mask _did _look just like his real face, except the black and white were reversed.

'Alright,' Nami muttered to herself. 'Which way is the theatre?'

'This direction, I believe,' Robin pointed down a hallway. 'I saw the way earlier.' Her mask was an elegant black with tiny blue stars around the eyes. Franky had made it to compliment her natural coulouring. When he'd said that, it set several Straw Hats off giggling.

'Thank you Robin. Guys, it's this way... Actually, let's hold hands as we walk. I don't want to risk you wandering off or something.'

'YES Nami-San! Allow me to hold your hand tenderly!'

'Just no one let go until we're in our seats. Wait- if anyone needs to go toilet, go now!'

***

'Zoro.'

Zzz.

_'Zoro.' _

Zzz.

Luffy pouted. Why wouldn't Zoro wake up? He'd already taken a nap today. He wanted to play now. It was boring without the others here. 'Hmph. I'll get you up Zoro. Just you wait and see.'

***

Nami finally herded her nakama safely into comfy cushioned chairs in the main performance hall. (And of course, made a nice profit for her efforts. There _were_ a lot of rich people here after all.)

The hall was large with excellent acoustics. The walls and ceiling were a deep scarlet, as were the curtains sweeping across the stage. At the moment the room was full of the sounds of people moving to their seats and talking, mounted lights guiding them.

'I can't believe it,' Nami sighed as she sat down. 'We made it without something terrible happening.'

'I knew you would get us here somehow,' Robin sat next to her.

'I _am_ one of the only mature ones here,' the navigator agreed. 'but I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks Robin.'

'You're welcome.'

'Now if we can make it to end safely...'

***

SPLASH!!

'Gah! What the!?'

'Ha ha! I knew I could get you up Zoro!'

Zoro shook water out of his hair and gave chase to Luffy as he ran off laughing delightedly.'You're going to pay for that Luffy!'

***

After a short while waiting, the lights dimmed and talk died down. Spotlights were focused upon the stage and an orchestra sitting patiently just below it.

'What's this play about?' whispered Chopper.

'It's about pirate and a Marine who fall in love,' Robin whispered back. 'Also about their friends and a treasure hunt.'

'Cool.'

Adventurous and expectant music began to play.

'Oo, it's starting.'

A group of people dressed up in sea-worn clothes leapt onto the stage, dancing and singing with gusto.

_'Daijobu sa mae ni susu mou' (It's alright! Let's face forward...) _

_'Taiou wo itsumo muneni' (Always carrying the sun in our hearts...) _

'Is this opera music?' asked Chopper. 'I've heard it on the radio.'

'The more operatic singing will be later, I think,' said Robin.

_'Tsu nai da te tsutawaru power' (With power made hand in hand) _

_'Negai wotsukamae you yo' (Let's grasp our wish!) _

Now the curtains opened to reveal the stage space behind them set out like a ship, complete with a pirate flag and the pirates danced upon it.

_'Dekkai nami ni norou' (Let's ride a huge wave...) _

_'Chikara awasete' (Combining our strength,) _

***

'Catch me if you can Zoro~!' Luffy sing-songed, running though the kitchen. He was having a blast! It might be scary if Zoro caught him, but just chasing like this was fun.

'When I catch you Luffy, I'm either going to use you as a skipping rope for a work out or tie you to the main mast and eat meat in front of you!' Even as Zoro made this threat though, he knew that Luffy might well think it a fine game to play the part of skipping rope, and that not one of the Straw Hat's could eat meat in front of Luffy without taking pity on him and sharing it.

'We'll play skipping _after _you catch me! If you think you're fast enough!'

_Then again, I'm sure I can think of something to get him with. _

***

_'Who is this lone Marine, this brave little thing, wandering here in the dark?' _

_'Do not underestimate me, or I shall be your undoing, pirate!' _

'Bold words, from a soldier all on their own, _do you think you can defeat me?' _

_'Well we won't know unless I try!' _

Within the setting of a dim alley, lit by a bright spotlight, two actor/singers playing a pirate and Marine soldier duelled fiercely, their swords flashing and clanging. Up beat, exciting music backrounded their battle.

'Super!' Franky yell/whispered. 'They fight like it's real! Super acting!'

Chopper rocked on the edge of his seat with excitement. 'Amazing! Opera is so cool!' His eyes were on wide open behind his black mask with sakura petals under the eyes.

Everyone's apt attention was fixed on the stage when the Marine had their sword flung away from them and the pirate's blade resting on their exposed neck.

_'Any last words, little lost Marine?' _

'Scr-screw you.'

The silence that followed was full of tension. Half the audience was leaning forward in their seats. Then...

'Ha ha ha! I like you, little soldier. What is your name?'

'Jaymi,' the surprised Marine replied.

'I'm Ash, Captain of the Sherwood Pirates. I will spare your life today, for the good fight you gave me.'

Ash lifted his sword from Jaymi's throat and grinned.

_'See you!' _

***

Listening carefully for Zoro's movements, Luffy prepared to surprise him by rocketing past, escaping him by centimeters. His hands gripped the railing, arms stretched out, ready to spring.

Tap tap tap. Zoro by now was running stealthily, knowing that to catch Luffy, he had to sneak up on him.

Tap tap tap. Turn...

_'Gumu Gumu no... _ROCKET!!' Whoosh!

'Woah! Little sneak- Oi! Luffy!!'

'Waah! Too far! Too far!'

Luffy over Zoro, and the railing, and the ship. Propelled by a slight miscalculation, Luffy sailed out across the water and towards the opera ship.

***

Thud! 'Oof!' Luffy's rubbery body crash landed into a wall on the opera ship. 'Uh, I didn't fall into the sea. Phew.' He sat up and looked around. 'I must be on the other ship. I should probably rocket back now...' He stood up and had another look at the decorated walls, coulourful drapes and artful lanterns.

'Then again, five minutes exploring won't hurt anyone. I'm sure Zoro won't mind.'

***

'Oh no,' Zoro muttered. 'That idiot's gone off exploring. God knows what trouble he's going to get in over there.' The swordsman ran his fingers through his short, green hair. 'I'd better go get him before that happens. Hm, the others took Mini Merry, I can't steer the waver, or the Shark Submarine... I'll have to swim.'

Decision made, he put his katana away safely, as he was hoping to enter and leave the opera ship without any fuss, and jumped overboard.

'Alright. It's _that _way.'

***

Luffy only meant to be five minutes. Really. But this big, unfamiliar ship was so confusing, he couldn't _help _getting lost.

'Ah crap,' he mumbled to himself. 'I thought this was the way out...' The halls all looked the same to the Straw Hat captain. All decked out with lanterns and hanging fabrics and pretty pictures.

'Where am I? Have I been this way before? Zoro's going be mad...' A noise rising above the other mixed sounds caught his attention. Voices, clearer than any others lead Luffy to a place that turned out to be a dressing room. Hooks ran around the walls, make-up tables sat in the middle of the floor space and chandeliers lit the place from above. The voices weren't in here, but they were close.

Luffy was going to ask them to tell him the way out, but he suddenly remembered that he was a wanted man, and thus should wear a disguise. 'Just like that time we ran out of food,' he said, remembering. 'But what should I wea- oh.' No need to hunt for a disguise, there were spare clothes left on a few hooks!

'This is a weird outfit,' Luffy commented as he pulled it on. The clothes left out were of coulours that reminded him of the sea. A greeny-blue vest that exposed half his stomach and deeper blue, flared pants. A set of arm and wristbands trailing silvery strings went on next, followed by a headband with more strings and what looked like ears a creature from the sea would have attached. Last to go on was a mask painted in blue, green, pink and sliver swirls. 'It's kind of cool though. I bet I look like some kind of sea monster!'

'Oi, is there someone else still in there?' a voice called. It's owner followed behind and a girl dressed the same as Luffy came in through another door.

'Hi,' Luffy said. 'I'm lost. Can you show me the way out?'

'Come on, you,' the girl marched in, grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him out.

'How could you forget the way out? Never mind that now, we're about to go on.'

'Huh?' It was then, upon seeing two dozen others dressed like they were that Luffy realised he was wearing a stage costume. Of course, it was too late by then.

***

'Finally,' Zoro grumbled, safely on board the opera ship at last. He had missed the damn thing _twice, _but now he was there, dripping wet, and ready to hunt down his wayward captain before he got himself in trouble. Where to start?

'Okay, knowing Luffy, he'll have been about to return, since we were in the middle of a game, but he got sidetracked. What's the most likely thing to interest him here?' Zoro stood on a deck surrounded on three-quarters by walls. There were a few lanterns, a stair case going up, one going down. And a few hallways. All were lit, but one of them had more noise than the others, more recent signs of life: the carpet set down to muffle footsteps during performances had a more recent set of them. It had been used by one person not long ago.

'He must have gone this way,' Double checking that he was not going the wrong way _again,_ Zoro followed the trail.

***

Before he could explain that he was not a performer, Luffy found himself ushered onto the stage, surrounded by the other dancers. By now, the setting was realistic looking-fake rocks and seaweed, pretend fish and water, all bathed in blue light. It felt kind of like they were really underwater. Soft, thrumming string music, accompanied by wave sound effects filtered into the hushed atmosphere and the dance began. Following the others' lead, Luffy swayed, flowed and twirled his body. It was fun. After half a minute, a wordless, wavering chant started, which was joined soon after by the rumbling base of drums and a gong.

***

'Wow, it's so mysterious,' Chopper murmured. 'It's magical.'

'Of course it is,' Usopp whispered back. 'It's the magic of the theatre.' His brown, green and gold mask, decorated with twisting spikes betrayed no lie.

'Really?'

'Really. They sprinkle it on the costumes and props before the show starts.'

'Isn't this so mysterious and romantic, Nami-San?' Sanji cooed.

'Very much so,' Franky answered instead. 'It's absolutely beautiful! The art, the mystery, the grace!'

Robin's eyes narrowed as she peered closely at the dancers, then widened in amusement and surprise. _Oh my, _she thought. _I wasn't expecting to see Luffy here. He said he was going to stay on Sunny. _Robin made her guess on what had happened and decided to keep this to herself for a while. After all, everyone was enjoying them selves right now, and their captain was doing just fine...

***

For his part, Luffy kept up fairly well with the dancers who knew what they were doing. The steps were pretty simple. The others were also good at improvisation and subtly guided Luffy, thinking he was a recently joined dancer. They ran and twirled and jumped around the stage, some carrying streamers or fish flags.

_'Ah~ah~ah~ah~ah...' _

Now they paired and grouped up. Joining hands to spin. Throwing each other up into the air. Brass music made its entrance now, and human characters went on stage. They moved slower than the dancers of the sea, as though they were swimming. A few of them even manoeuvred themselves on wires, like they were at different depths.

***

Zoro somehow managed to get to the dressing room Luffy had passed through with only two short detours. He entered the room and spotted Luffy's pajama's, a t-shirt and shorts on a hook. The swordsman was also in his night attire -baggy trousers- as Luffy had wanted them to have their own pajama party and complying had stopped his whining.

_Why are Luffy's pajama's here, without him? Oh dear god, he'd better not be running around naked, or in his underwear. That will draw trouble even faster than usual! Although, why would he just leave his clothes here? His hat isn't here... _

'Grr, what's going on? And where is that music coming from? I must be near one of the plays...' Zoro approached the door he hadn't come in through and peeked out. A short corridor. Believing it safe to go a little further, he crept in and peered out of another exit. From here, he had a good side view of the stage, hidden from the audience.

'I was right, I'm near a play. But why would Luffy come here? He may have come to watch, but where is he now?' _Hm, not bad. They _do _kind of look like they're underwater... No, concentrate on your search, Zoro. Find Luffy. Hang on... _

He looked more closely at the dancers, adding factors together in his mind. _Oh my god. He's... _

Not far from where Zoro was watching, Luffy was throwing himself into the dancing and wordless singing with great enthusiasm. He was right, being _in _the show was terrific! Way more fun than sitting and watching, though that had its good points to, especially if you got to cheer loudly.

Just after he tossed a person dressed as a Marine into the air a caught them again, he noticed a change in the tempo and saw the other dancers dressed like him starting to leave. He put the "Marine" down, waved goodbye and danced off the stage.

***

Seeing some of the dancers heading for the exit, Zoro quickly went back into the dressing, grabbed Luffy's clothes and hid nearby the other door. The people in blue-green crowded the room with hushed and excited whispers, energised still from their performance. Scanning them, Zoro spotted Luffy and moved through bodies towards him.

'Well done, newbie,' a girl was telling him. 'You kept up marvellously.'

'Oi, Luffy. Let's go.'

'Zoro? What are you doing here? Did you get lost to?' Luffy grinned at his nakama. 'I got to be in the show, Zoro, it was so much fun!'

'I saw. But let's go now, before we run into trouble.' He took hold of Luffy's arm and started to drag him out.

'Yeah, let's get back before the others and surprise them! Oh, bye guys! That was fun!'

The other dancers watched the two leaving. 'Hey, aren't you going to stay? We all go on stage to bow at the end.'

'Sorry, we to go now, before our nakama get back,' Luffy explained. 'See ya!'

After they had gone, one of the dancers said 'Hey, didn't that guy with the green hair look familiar?'

'He did,' a boy said. 'I think I've seen his picture somewhere. And those names sounded familiar to.'

'Luffy and Zoro, right?'

...... 'Oh My God!'

***

'Oi Zoro, do you know the way back?' Luffy asked as they ran.

'Nope. But we'll find it somehow!'

'Hey- what about my clothes? I'm wearing a costume!'

'I've got your clothes, you can change when we get back. This way!'

***

Nami frowned under her white and red mask. During that underwater scene, she'd noticed something odd. Despite the masks and costumes, she thought she'd recognised one of the dancers. They had reminded her someone. _Actually, they reminded me of Luffy. The way they moved, and that wave at the end. But, it couldn't possibly have been him. Luffy's on board Sunny right now, probably annoying the hell out of Zoro, or asleep. Maybe I'll ask him when we get back... _Then her attention was diverted as the pirate and Marine main characters tenderly locked lips, the Marine being pressed against a large rock.

'Augh, that's so beautiful,' Franky bawled as quietly as he could manage. 'I'm not crying!' The other Straw Hats decided not to point out the obvious tears trickling out from under his mask made in Water 7.

Nami smiled and put other thoughts aside to enjoy the show.

***

'Did _you _enjoy the dance, Zoro?'

'Yeah. It was alright. You were, good.'

'Why do you sound surprised?' Luffy pouted.

'Because I'm amazed you didn't get into trouble. You're usually a magnet for it.'

'I can't help it!'

Zoro chuckled. 'Actually, I suppose _that_ stunt could have counted as trouble, you ending up on stage like that. People could have recognised you.'

'But they didn't! I put on a disguise!' The rubber boy gestured at his costume.

'That's why you wound up on stage in the first place. Ah! An exit!'

They ran out of a hallway onto the deck of the opera ship. The night sky, twinkling with stars was a welcome sight. But how to get back to Sunny? Zoro supposed that he would have to swim back and have Luffy sit on his shoulders.

'Hey, Luffy-'

'There's Sunny! Let's go!'

Zoro felt a rubbery arm stretch and encircle his waist. 'Oh no, Lu-'

'Gumu Gumu no... Rocket!!'

***

'Ha! We made it! That landing isn't so bad on grass.'

Zoro grunted and sat up. 'For crying out loud Luffy, warn me when you're about to do that! I'm not a rubberman.'

'Oh, sorry Zoro.'

'Never mind. Now, go change your clothes if you want to surprise the others. That costume will give it away immediately.'

'Yeah! Then we can continue our pajama party!'

'*Sigh* If it will keep you out of further trouble. But no more playing tag. Let's play something quieter, like napping.'

'Zoro's a lazy bum.'

***

Later on, the rest of the Straw Hat pirates got back to find Luffy and Zoro sitting on the lawn.

'Hey guys!' Usopp called. 'You should have gone, the opera was awesome!'

'Hey! Welcome back!' Luffy bounced over to his returned nakama, happy to see them again. 'So you all had fun?'

'It was beautiful!' Franky wailed, fresh tears pouring out. 'And the ending was so happy! Love prevails!'

'It was magical,' Chopper said dreamily.

'Wonderful,' said Sanji. 'A brilliant performance.'

'Very beautiful,' Brook commented. 'The music was lovely, I want to try replaying it with my violin. And the female singers were also very lovely.'

'Very entertaining,' Robin said with a knowing look in her eyes. 'Did you and Zoro have fun while we were gone?'

'Yeah! We played tag and wore our pajamas!' Luffy told her.

Zoro saw the knowing look and suspected that Robin had noticed Luffy's little performance.

'Sanji, can we eat now?'

The cook clasped his masked face in mock amazement. 'Oh my god! There's food left?'

Luffy pouted at him. 'Of course there's food left. We didn't eat _everything._'

'Sure sure. It's about time for supper. Someone needs to get Sunny moving, by the way. Now that the shows over we had best leave before some one spots us. Nami-San, Robin-Chan, does hot chocolate with assorted biscuits sound?'

'That would be great, Sanji-Kun,' Nami replied before turning to Luffy. 'Ne, Luffy,'

'What's up Nami?'

'I saw someone who reminded me of _you_ during the play. Can you believe it?'

'Really? When?'

'During the underwater scene.'

'There was one of those? Were they really underwater? In an aquarium like we have?'

_Maybe it was my imagination, _Nami thought. 'No they didn't have an aquarium. It just looked like they were underwater because their costumes were blue and green like the sea.'

'Oh, _that_ one.'

'Oi, Luffy! Zoro!' Usopp's voice called from the guy's room. 'What's with this outfit in here?'

'What outfit?' Luffy shouted back, grinning.

'The one that looks like the ones we saw at the opera!'

_Oh my god, that _was _him! _

'Eh? How did you get a costume?' asked Chopper. 'You guys were here. Were there souvenirs?'

'Shishishi,' Luffy giggled. 'I got lost.'

'Why don't you tell us about your adventure over supper?' Robin suggested. 'I quite enjoyed the show, but I'd like to hear how it happened.' Hopefully, this would also slow Luffy down while he ate.

'Huh? What adventure? What did you get up to?' Franky questioned.

'I'll tell you when time to eat~' Luffy could hardly wait to recount his adventure to his nakama. Sanji had better make supper fast, or the words wouldn't wait!

***

_'Eh? _That was _you_ there?' Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in shock.

'Yeah! It was really fun!' Luffy grinned and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth. Not a chocolate one of course. Sanji didn't put out food that gave his nakama sugar rushes at this time of night. He'd learnt from experience not to.

'It makes sense,' he said. 'That sounds like something you'd do. But if Zoro-Marimo was wandering around without a mask on, we really need to get moving. We're all wanted here.'

'Can we finish supper first? No one screamed or said anything.'

'Might as well,' said Zoro. 'I moved us a bit while love-cook was getting this ready.'

'Yay! So, did you guys see me? You might not have, 'cause we were all dressed up the same.'

'All the dancers were super!' Franky flashed a thumbs-up.

'Yeah, I couldn't tell you apart,' Chopper put in, 'But the whole thing was magical. It was so romantic and sweet and exciting.'

'Maybe we should put on shows,' said Usopp.

'You were good.'

'You're surprised to, Nami? Why? Don't you think I can dance?'

'Like me, she's probably shocked you didn't get into bigger trouble, or end up on the run,' Zoro explained.

'You were great,' Brook said. 'And since you still have the costume, maybe you can dance for us some time, to remind us of this night.'

Luffy smiled and grabbed another biscuit. 'Shishishi. Next time we have music, let's _all _dress up and dance! I'll teach you how to do dance underwater!'

***

If it seemed to you like I've hinted on pairings, you can view it like that. It doesn't have to be seen as that, but readers are welcome to interpret things as they wish.

Translations: Gumu gumu- gum gum. Refers to Luffy's rubber powers. Duh.

Katana- Japanese Samurai long sword.

Marimo- a type of edible algae. Sanji's nickname for Zoro because his hair is green.

Nakama-comrade, teamate, co-worker, crewmate, can include friend, but doesn't have to.

Sakura- cherry blossom.

Please review! Constructive criticism or compliments, I'd really like to hear from my readers. Thanks for reading!


End file.
